Your Sins into Me
by Ayana Sama
Summary: Lorsque je le rencontrai, je n'avais pas 18 ans et j'ignorais qu'il signerait la période la plus heureuse et la plus tragique de ma vie. Pairing original, ADGG


- **Y**our **S**ins into **M**e -

**D**isclaimer : Personnages et trame de l'histoire à JK Rowling, histoire par moi.

**P**airing : Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald

**R**ating : T

**S**poiler : **T**ome 7, le passé de **D**umbledore

**U**ne idée originale qui m'est venue il y a quelques temps, je pensais en faire une vraie Fanfiction avec plusieurs chapitres mais je n'aurai pas le temps, j'ai résumé ça à une lettre écrite par Dumby. L'idée m'était venue lorsque j'avais vu sur que JK Rowling avait "interdit" au réalisateur de HP5 de coller une petite copine à Dumbledore dans un flash-back en expliquant qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il avait eu une aventure avec Gellert Grindelwald, même si elle ne l'avait pas mis dans le livre.

**J**'avais trouvé ça drôle, j'en ai fait une fiction.

**D**ites moi si ça vous a plu.

**M**erci de votre lecture.

* * *

J'étais jeune et perdu lorsque je le rencontrai pour la première fois. C'était par une chaude journée de Juillet ou j'avais décidé de rester dans ma chambre afin de travailler sur certains charmes dont je pensais bien obtenir la clé rapidement. Après la mort de ma mère à la mi-juin, Ariana avait été envoyé chez une lointaine cousine pour quelques temps, et il avait été décidé qu'Aberforth passerait l'été chez un de ses camarades de Poudlard. Pour ma part, j'approchai de mes 18 ans et avais brillamment réussi mes ASPIC. Je devais, après la saison estivale, effectuer un important voyage initiatique accompagné de mon grand ami, Elphias Doge. Ainsi, je me trouvai seul à Godric's Hollow ce jour-là, quand on frappa à la porte.

Je découvris à l'instant même ou j'ouvrais que je n'avais plus à me sentir seul, enveloppé dans mon talent précoce et ma prétention inavouable : Il était grand et maigre, un peu dégingandé. Son visage triangulaire, ses hautes pomettes et ses yeux en amandes faisaient de lui quelqu'un de relativement attirant. Il avait des lèvres charnues, légèrement ourlées, qui se fendaient volontiers en un rire unique, dévoilant une dentition parfaite et creusant un peu plus ses joues. Lorqu'il ne souriait pas, ses yeux bleus, forts d'un reflet métallique, ne dévoilaient aucune émotion, restant désespérement neutres et inexpressifs. Cela lui conférait un regard transperçant qui vous sondait sans vous voir. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés qu'il remettait en place très souvent d'un mouvement de tête créaient autout de lui une aura lumineuse. Tout en lui semblait négligé, la coiffure, les attitudes, le pan de chemise hors du pantalon comme les yeux rieurs. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, tout était calculé : le fait de passer de l'impassibilité la plus parfaite à l'éclat de rire le plus sincère, au même titre que la garde-robe, simple mais soignée. C'était donc d'abord ce physique plaisant, ce charisme extraordinaire et cette fausse spontanéité mystérieuse qui déstabilisaient. Ajoutez à cela une intelligence hors du commun, une vivacité d'esprit sans pareille, beaucoup d'ambition et quelques paradoxes troublants, et vous obtiendrez un mélange détonant. Gellert Grindelwald était destiné à tout obtenir de la vie et de la mort, et il le savait bien.

C'est ainsi que je le rencontrai, sur mon perron. Il m'expliqua qu'il séjournait chez sa tante pour l'été, la vieille Bathilda Bagshot, et qu'elle lui avait vanté mon génie. Je niai poliment, il en rit, de ce rire particulier qui le caractérisait si bien. Il m'affirma ne pas être dupe et savoir reconnaître ses maîtres lorsqu'il les rencontrait.

"Mes maîtres, ou plutôt ... mes égaux."

Il rit encore de sa propre arrogance, surpris lui-même par tant de culot. Je me trouvai dépourvu devant cet adolescent de seize ans qui me dominait de toute sa prestance tranquille. Une fois installés dans des fauteuils, il me raconta qu'il avait été exclu de Durmstrang ou, me dit-il, il menait pourtant une scolarité absolument brillante. Il s'enquit alors de mes résultats aux ASPIC que je récitai machinalement. Cela le fit sourire encore. Je crus bien que jamais cette expression d'amusement ne quittait son visage mais, lorsque je lui demandai quelles avaient été les raisons de son exclusion, il se renferma.

Plus sombre, il perdit de sa grande éloquence, marmonnant que l'injustice et la jalousie s'étaient mêlées de cette affaire et que de toute façon, peu lui importait, qu'il avait depuis longtemps déjà surpassé ses professeurs sur bien des points. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait hoché la tête en pensant qu'il était simplement un adolescent imbu de lui-même ne méritant aucune sollicitude mais ce qu'il me racontait me parlait tellement, que je ne sus rester indifférent.

Je lui expliquai alors que j'avais souvent ressenti de la lassitude et de l'ennui moi-même et que j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que même la prestigieuse école de Poudlard ne pouvait plus rien pour moi, qu'elle n'étofferait plus mon savoir comme elle l'avait fait à mes débuts lorsque j'errai, encore émerveillé, dans les couloirs du château. Gellert sourit à nouveau, je le lui rendit et ce fut le début du plus bel été, mais du plus terrible aussi.

Au fil des jours, nos conversations s'allongeaient, devenant de plus en plus profondes. Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver chez moi chaque après-midi et nous discutions encore et encore, de choses et d'autres. Il me parla de Durmstrang, moi de ma famille. Il sembla ébranlé par l'histoire de ma pauvre Ariana, et de cette agression qui avait valu à mon père d'être envoyé à Azkaban. J'osai même lui décrire ces crises de démences dont elle était victime. Il fut compréhensif, comme je m'attendai à ce qu'il le fut, et me soutint du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il prit même à coeur de trouver un traitement pour elle, pour la soulager, bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

Gellert venait maintenant à la maison dès tôt le matin et nos échanges devenaient de plus en plus sérieux : nous discutions de notre façon de voir le monde, la société, la place des sorciers et des moldus. Aveuglé par cette personnalité extraordinaire qu'il avait et par mon émerveillement face à quelqu'un qui pouvait enfin me comprendre, je me laissais tout à fait emporter dans son imaginaire ou les non-capables de magie serait relégués au rang d'animaux ou pire, d'esclaves. Ces idées d'abord me choquèrent mais il fallait le voir les défendre, argumentant brillamment chaque point. Sa réflexion était si parfaite, si bien-pensée qu'à la fin, je n'y trouvai plus aucun point négatif.

"Te rends tu compte Albus ? Si ces gens ne se mêlaient pas à nous, ta soeur serait tout aussi bien portante que toi et moi aujourd'hui. T'arrive-t-il d'y penser, Albus ? A un monde ou il n'y aurait pas de mystères, pas de secrets et ou notre puissance serait claire aux yeux de tous ? Imagine Albus, imagine ... Avec des gens comme nous au pouvoir, le monde évoluerait enfin ... pour notre plus grand bien."

Je buvais ses paroles, il admirait mes expériences, tout ces sortilèges que j'inventais depuis des années sans jamais en parler. Je me trouvai enfin face à mon égal, j'étais autant son maître que lui, notre complémentarité parfaite ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Nous travaillions pour le plus grand bien, et j'en étais arrivé au point ou l'idée de quelques sacrifices pour atteindre l'utopie ne pesaient même plus dans la balance.

Oui, j'étais fou. J'étais jeune et ambitieux. Mais vous ne connaissez pas Gellert comme je le connaissais. Il possèdait cet art de la rhétorique extraordinaire, il était si enthousiaste, si pur, si beau, si sûr de lui ... Il ne pouvait y avoir d'échec ni de malheur dans son imagination fertile. Il était tout ce qui m'avait toujours manqué : l'audace.

Vint le moment ou il toquait au beau milieu de la nuit pour m'exposer de nouvelles idées brillantes qui lui étaient venues pendant son sommeil. Assis tout les deux en tailleur sur mon lit, il me décrivait ses rêves comme des tableaux, les peignait le plus précisément possible et je l'écoutais, des heures durant. Nous étions si pleins d'ardeur que nous en oubliions de dormir, de manger, tout ces besoins stupides auxquels les autres s'abandonnaient par nécessité. Gellert et moi n'étions pas les autres, nous n'étions pas humains, nous étions des génies, les seuls qui avaient vraiment compris. Nous travaillions pour le plus grand bien. Dans notre imaginaire, dans cette spirale infernale ou nous nous abreuvions l'un l'autre d'intelligence et d'arrogance, nous étions devenus immortels.

Pas étonnant que quelques jours plus tard, une nuit, il m'embrassa. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment cela c'était passé. Ce n'était encore qu'un autre moment passé à refaire le monde, encore un, un de plus. Et Gellert riait encore, si lumineux et si beau. Et je le regardai, l'observai comme s'il était le messie, encore une fois. Il m'a juste fixé de ses yeux métalliques et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, lentement. Il ne se passa rien de plus, nous nous sourirent puis il rentra chez sa tante pour la fin de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il revint le lendemain, il me salua en m'embrassant et cette fois le baiser se prolongea. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il se passait entre nous à ce point, mais tout me semblait si facile, si naturel, que je m'y abandonnai complètement, dégustant la saveur de ses lèvres à chaque seconde. Puis nos discussions reprirent, encore plus ardemment qu'à l'ordinaire si c'est possible. Il y avait également plus de pauses, des moments ou j'attirai Gellert vers moi pour l'embrasser encore, avec avidité car j'y prenais goût. Et lui, toujours souriant, toujours si radieux. Les journées se finissaient par un ultime baiser et il retournait chez sa tante.

Il en venait même à me manquer la nuit, lorsque je restais seul dans mon lit. J'avais des pensées à son propos que je n'avais jamais eu auparavant. Bien sûr, les bouleversements de l'adolescence m'avait déjà confronté à de tels envies, mais rien ne s'était jamais concrétisé, le savoir et mes recherches supplantant absolument tout dans mon esprit. De plus, je n'avais jamais eu de désir pour une femme et me doutait de mon homosexualité depuis déjà quelques temps, sans oser l'assumer clairement. Dans ma tête, tout était clair : il n'y avait rien à assumer puisque cette partie de ma vie m'importait peu. Qu'est-ce que l'amour face au pouvoir ? C'était compter sans Gellert qui m'offrait à présent les deux, pleinement.

Rapidement, les choses évoluèrent et nous ne pouvions plus réfrener nos envies. J'avais tenté de me raisonner en martelant que Gellert n'avait que seize ans mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile dans la mesure ou lui-même semblait avoir décidé d'approfondir notre relation. Le jour de mon anniversaire, il tenu à faire la cuisine et me fit un magnifique gâteau dont je peux encore déguster les saveurs rien qu'à y repenser aujourd'hui. Il était charmant, comme à son habitude et -je crois bien- romantique. Il avait tenu à s'acquitter du repas et m'apporta même un paquet. Je protestai devant tant de générosité inutile, il insista sur le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Je ne pus ouvrir mon présent, je l'envoyer voler dans un coin du salon en me jetant du Gellert.

Il ne protesta pas et les événements s'enchaînant, nous passâmes une nuit formidable. Ici, il n'était plus question de futur, de monde, de rêves et de génies. Il n'était plus question de rien alors qu'il s'agrippait à mes cheveux chatains, gémissant sous moi. La sueur entre nos corps arc-boutés, les coups lancinants de bassins, nos baisers humide et la chaleur eurent raison de nous cette nuit-là, et je possédais enfin Gellert comme j'en revais, à la différence près que c'était encore mieux que dans mon imagination. Les sensations décuplées s'emparaient irrémédiablement de nous, et il me semblait que rien ne saurait plus être pareil lorsque je m'éveilla à ses côtés le lendemain matin.

"Tu vois, Albus. Tu as vu comme c'était encore meilleur que dans tes rêves ? Imagine, lorsque nous aurons oeuvré pour le plus grand bien, ce sera pareil, encore plus parfait que nous n'oserions l'imaginer aujourd'hui."

Ouvrir les yeux, l'esprit encore brumeux, pour contempler le corps pâle et fin de Gellert contre le mien, observer son sourire alors qu'il dormait encore, m'attendrir devant nos jambes entrelacées et son air bienheureux devinrent alors les seules constantes de ma vie pendant le mois qui suivit. Nous nous aimâmes passionnément, sans trèves, avec la même intensité qu'au premier jour, retrouvant dans le sexe cette complémentarité qui avait déjà uni nos esprits auparavant. Et lorsque nos âmes, nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un dans le secret de la nuit, et que Gellert me murmurait des "Je t'aime" dans des râles d'agonie, je me disais : nous oeuvrons, pour le plus grand bien.

OoOoO

La fin de l'été arriva bien trop vite à notre goût et avec elle, le retour de mon frère. Aberforth entra dans une rage folle lorsqu'il apprit que je n'avais eu de cesse de repousser le retour d'Ariana de chez notre cousine pour pouvoir partager encore plus d'amour et de savoir avec Gellert. Il profita d'une absence de mon amant -qu'il croyait alors être un simple ami- pour m'accuser d'être un frère indigne. Il me rappela que j'étais maintenant le chef de famille et que j'avais failli à mes responsabilités en oubliant ma propre soeur, malade de surcroît, dans un coin pour vaquer tranquillement à mes occupations. Il disait cela en martelant le nom de Gellert comme celui du véritable responsable.

Aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas qu'il ne se soit jamais douté de quelque chose à propos d'une quelconque relation non-platonique entre lui et moi, mais Aberforth a su avant moi que je courrai à ma perte avec cet homme. Hélas, à l'époque, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Gellert et vit rouge quand il l'impliqua dans mes erreurs. J'écrivais rapidement à la cousine de ma mère pour qu'elle ramène Ariana et obtint ainsi le retour au calme à la maison. Comme on aurait pu le prédire, mon frère et Gellert se haïrent cordialement dès le premier regard. Je ne sais si la ressemblance physique entre Aberforth et moi l'ait jamais perturbé, mais il se montra jaloux et possessif et je devais constamment lui rappeler que nous n'étions à ses yeux que des amis.

Ariana fut vite de retour et je dus admettre qu'elle m'avait manqué : si affectueuse, si adorable Ariana. Elle s'était toujours mieux entendu avec mon cadet qui jubilait de la retrouver. Gellert aussi, aux moments ou Aberforth était absent, l'amusait. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et avait perdu ce chagrin qui l'avait emportée à la mort de ma mère Kendra. La bonne santé de ma soeur et le statu quo entre mon amant et mon frère me laissait espérer alors un avenir plus radieux.

Malheureusement, et Dieu seul sait comme je regrette mes actes, mes paroles, mes pensées lors de cette période, Dieu seul sait comme je suis coupable de tout cela, de la destruction complète de ma vie et de celle de ma famille, Gellert était toujours si querelleur et amoureux. Il ne résista pas, un jour, à dévoiler à Aberforth nos plans pour l'année à venir : en effet, je n'avais pas perdu mes ambitions de voyageur mais je pensais de plus en plus à partir avec mon amant et ma jeune soeur.

J'arrivai au beau milieu de la dispute et mon cadet hurlait que jamais il ne nous laisserait, Gellert et moi, enmener sa soeur une année entière. Il s'époumonait, maintenant que son état de santé, bien que positif récemment, était fragile et qu'elle pourrait devenir dangereuse, pour elle comme pour les autres. Pour mon plus grand malheur, Gellert ne se sentait pas en reste et estimait que si Ariana faisait de telles crises, c'était peut-être bien parce qu'elle était surprotégée.

"Ce n'est pas en l'enfermant ici pour le restant de ses jours qu'elle va guérir !"

Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dans un tel état de fureur.

"Comment oses-tu, toi qui n'es qu'un ami d'Albus depuis deux mois, me donner des leçons sur comment élever ma propre soeur ? Comment oses-tu ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !"

Quelque chose d'irépressible en moi me dicta de m'interposer et je défendit Gellert bec et ongles. S'en suivit des hurlements mémorables entre Aberforth et moi. Ariane s'était recroquevillée sous la table, les mains pressées contre ses oreilles avec la volonté de disparaître. Pourtant, la fureur s'était emparée de nous et rien ne nous arrêta, pas même les sanglots de ma soeur. Les baguettes furent sorties et tendues, menaçantes.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, elle en mourra ! C'est ce que tu veux Albus ? Elle en mourra !"  
"Tais-toi ! Tais-toi maintenant ! Tu n'es rien, tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi Albus et moi agissons ! Tu ne peux pas parce que tu es comme les autres, ceux qui ne comprennent rien ! Nous oeuvrons pour le plus grand bien !"  
"Encore une fantaisie de Monsieur Parfait ici présent, je suppose ? Albus a toujours été comme ça, à se croire supérieur, important. Quel est le résultat ? Notre soeur, malade, torturé, traumatisé ! Père, à Azkaban, Mère, morte ! C'est ça votre plus grand bien ? C'est ça votre but ?"

Je ne sais pourquoi il faut que la vie soit comme ça, pourquoi il faut que dans un moment déjà dramatique, la tragédie s'en mêle. Je sais seulement que nos trois sorts étaient déjà partis quand je vis Ariana, en pleurs, se jeter entre nous. Je ne sais qui était l'initiateur du maléfice qui la tua, je ne sais si elle fut touché par les trois au même instant, je ne sais rien. Elle échoua, tomba juste entre mes bras, poupée désarticulée, pâle, les sillons des larmes encore sur ses joues.

Je la tenais inconsciemment entre mes bras, fixant son visage apaisé en silence. Je levai un oeil vers Gellert qui avait la même expression estomaquée que moi, et qui reculait de quelques pas ralentis, sans même s'en rendre compte. Un hurlement. Aberforth me sauta dessus et arracha le corps de ma soeur d'entre mes mains, le plaquant contre lui, pleurant avec force contre le petit cadavre. Je fixais la tête d'Ariana pendre mollement en arrière alors que le désespoir imprimait un mouvement de balancier à mon frère. Sa douleur, extériorisée comme cela, devenait indécente. Elle soulignait mon manque de réaction.

Pourtant, Dieu sait que la souffrance était là, en moi. Elle me prenait le coeur, le tournait, le malaxait, l'arrachait presque. Quelque chose d'invisible me jetait contre les murs avec violence, et continuerait à me malmener jusqu'à mon dernier soubresaut, jusqu'à la brisure du dernier de mes os. Et lorsque je vis Gellert sortir en courant de la pièce, une main sur la bouche comme horrifié, je sus qu'il ne reviendrait pas : le dernier de mes os était cassé.

A partir de ce jour, je survécu dans une sorte de brume, inconscient du monde autour de moi. J'avais perdu Ariana, mon adorée petite soeur, si fragile, si pure, si ... innocente. J'avais perdu Gellert, mon maître, mon disciple, mon amour, mon amant de toujours. Et j'avais perdu mon jeune frère, désillusionné et rageur. Je n'avais plus rien à moi. L'enterrement arriva et la douleur de voir le petit corps recouvert d'un drap blanc disparaître sous la terre fut trop vivace pour Aberforth qui me sauta dessus et me brisa le nez devant tous.

Je ne l'en blâma pas, j'hésitais presque à l'encourager. Ma culpabilité dans cette affaire ne faisait aucun doute : j'avais délaissé ma soeur pour un étranger aux idées maléfiques qui s'était enfui à la première contrariété. J'avais défendu cet étranger face à ma propre famille, signant la fin de nos relations, à présent finement maintenus par le sang. J'étais peut-être même celui qui avait fomenté le sort qui avait ôté la vie à ma soeur.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'ouvrais les yeux sur la nature véritable de Gellert. Ses idées, ses rêves qu'il m'avait fait partagés n'étaient que les voeux mortels d'un assoiffé de pouvoir. J'en prenais conscience et avais honte de lui avoir fait allégeance si promptement. Il m'avait mystifié à coup de discours et de sourires, mais j'avais été incapable de demêler le vrai du faux, de me forger ma propre opinion, qui aurait du être radicale. Non, je n'étais pas si intelligent, si parfait comme on me le disait souvent, en me flattant pour certains, en me le reprochant pour mon frère.

Aberforth était le plus intelligent de nous deux. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, lui qui ne s'était pas laissé berné au jeu de Gellert. Lui qui avait une volonté, de vrais idées et un ego d'une taille raisonnable. Je m'étais laissé emporter par les compliments quand il rayonnait dans l'ombre, en choisissant de chérir ma soeur. Est-ce un hasard si elle le préférait à moi ? Bien sûr que non. Je l'avais toujours délaissé, pensant qu'il s'en occupait bien pour deux. Voilà ma récompense, voilà ma punition : j'ai tout perdu.

Et durant cinq années de torture ou je me flagellais chaque jour pour être en vie à la place d'Ariana, Gellert apprenait plus, devenait menaçant, un grand mage noir assoiffé de pouvoir et de meurtres. Il m'envoyait des lettres parfois, ou il me disait que sa quête de perfection était presque achevée. Des lettres ou il me disait que je lui manquais. Qu'il m'attendait encore, et qu'il m'attendrait toujours. Et moi je n'avais pas le courage de répondre parce que je le craignais, lui et aussi l'amour que je ressentais toujours pour cet adolescent de seize ans, blonds et rieur.

Je le rechercha enfin, tenta de racheter mon passé en le battant. Je fus incapable de le tuer, je l'enferma à Nurmengard -sa propre prison- et le laissa là. Seul. En proie à ses souvenirs.

"Albus, Albus, tu ne vas pas me laisser là ? Ne fais pas ça, Albus. Tu te souviens de tout ces moments ensembles ? Je t'aime encore Albus, je t'aimerai toujours tu sais ? Il n'y qu'avec toi que je pourrais oeuvrer pour le plus grand bien, je n'y arrive pas seul. Je t'aime."

Et j'ai passé ma vie seul, à tenter vainement de me racheter aux yeux de personnes qui m'estimaient déjà. A chaque regard plein d'admiration, je voulais raconter mon erreur, ma monstrueuse erreur. J'en fus incapable, c'est pourquoi je laisse cette lettre ici, en ésperant que quelqu'un la trouve et en fasse bon usage. Je souhaiterai surtout qu'Harry Potter puisse la lire, pour comprendre ce que je n'aurai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer. Je veux aussi m'excuser auprès de mon fantastique frère Aberforth qui, dès le départ, valait trois fois mieux que moi.

OoOoO

Dumbledore reposa sa plume. Son humeur s'était vue un peu assombrie par la remémoration de ces souvenirs douleureux, mais il avait enfin réussi à extérioriser son passé. Il était honnête, pour la première fois.

Son regard balaya son bureau et s'arrêta sur un magnifique cahier à la reliure de cuir : le cadeau de Grindelwald pour ses dix-huit ans. Il l'ouvrit à la première page ou s'étalait une écriture ronde et fluide :

_"Pour Albus, avec tout mon amour.__  
__Je ne te veux que le plus grand bien._

_G.G."_

Une larme coula sur la joue du directeur.

* * *

**M**erci de votre lecture !

**N**'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.

**A**yana.

* * *


End file.
